Danger with a choice
by Lilithcase39girl
Summary: title says all for this drama romance hey guys i am remaking this with a WAY better summary
1. Chapter 1

B p.o.v

I was walking trying to find our meadow or I guess his meadow now I thought sadly to myself. I was still walking when I pushed one more branch away.

I saw his meadow and the hole in my chest where my heart should be ached. I fell to the ground felling the dead around me when he left the life here died with him. I sighed and stayed on the ground just wishing he was here with me when I saw a flash of something in front of me.

I looked up and saw Laurent staring down at me with a look of interest. "Bella what a surprise to find you here, I would have thought you would be with the Cullen family aren't you sort of like a pet for them?"

He asked me but the hole in my chest was painfully burning or at least it felt like that. "Ha I guess I am or was." He tilted his head in a questioning way "They left you here alone and unprotected?"

I just nodded my head slowly "Well Victoria isn't going to like me doing this she'll be furious." Curiosity got the best of me I Looked up at him and said "Doing what?"

He smiled but this was one that sent chills to my back "killing you." I froze but my heart didn't stop beating "w-why w-would you do that you helped me?"

I stuttered with the words but this only made his smile even bigger "Shh it's ok I'm doing you favor Victoria would make this slow and painful were as with me you won't fell a thing"

He bent down at my level and yanked my head back I yelped in pain but he pressed down on my neck. I waited for something to happen but it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Laurent on the ground in pieces and fire around him. I gasped and just stared at his remains. I heard a chuckle from behind me and I turned around to see a handsome man with ice blue eyes looking down at me with amusement written all over his face.

"You're welcome." I shook my head to get out of my daze "Thank you I guess." He walked over and sat down next to me "I'm Damon and you are Bella right?"

I just stared at him "How do you know my name?" "Well you little vampire friend said that." I looked back at the fire that was slowly dying out.

I felt him stiffen I looked back at him "What's the matter?" He looked back at me and stared into my eyes "You will come with me without a problem." Staring into his eyes made me fell dizzy so I just nodded my head trying to get his stare away from me "Great let's go"

He said gripping my arm tightly pulling me up from the ground. He lifted me up bridal style "Where are we going?" He looked down at me with a smirk "Well my little dark angel we're going to my house or yours if you want to." "I don't care anymore."

He smiled "Well I don't want to go to my place don't know where yours is so we go somewhere else and you'll stay with me." I looked back at him "what if I don't want to go with you? Maybe I want to go to my house without you."

"Hmmm well that's too bad for you isn't it?" He said smirking darkly down at me. This made me relies I was in the arms of a complete stranger and I didn't care heck I wouldn't care if he killed me to. I gasped "h-how did you kill l-Laurent?" "Hmmm I was wondering when you would ask that I'll explain later." Ugg all I wanted to do was remember his meadow and now I'm going somewhere I don't know with someone I don't know! Can my luck get any worse!


	2. Chapter 2

Dpov

Bella was asleep in my arms while I was running at vampire speed to Mystic Falls to show Stephan and everybody my little pet. (In Mystic Falls) "OH ELENA I HEAV SOMEONE TO SHOW YOU!" I heard Elena sigh and stomp down the stairs "what is it D- WHAT ON EARTH DAMON!" 

_Well isn't she shocked_ "surprise!" "Who is she?" "This is Bella my beautiful pet." Elena's eyes just went back and forth from the two of us. "What did you do to her?" Humph she thinks I almost killed her instead of that lame excuse of a vampire.

"I saved her from being killed by a cold one." I said to her smugly that will teach to underestimate me. "What there are cold ones here? We need to warn Stephan and get rid of them!" I almost laughed at the way her eyes bulged out in shock but I had to calm her down. Pooh.

"relax Elena I was in Washington." "Oh, but still why do you have a girl in your arms?" I sighed "I told you she was my pet." "Why though?" Well I could tell her what I know about my pet. "Because she was another vampire clan's pet and they left her and she almost died by another vampire."

There was a moment of silence before Elena could come from shock "That was nice of you Damon but I think you should bring her back to her family." I wasn't shocked she would say this I mean its _Elena _we're talking about here it's going to be expected from her. Sometimes she is such a kill joy.

"No she is mine finder's keeper's losers' weepers." Once I said this Elena looked mad. "Damon she is not a toy you can play with she is a human being!" Ugg I hate when she yells at me. I'm not scared of her but it brings less fun to what I'm doing. "I know that but it doesn't matter."

"DOESN'T MATTER? DOESN'T MATTER DAMON? REALLY? ARE YOU REALLY THAT INCONSIDERATE TO THE HUMAN RACE? YOU KNOW YOU WERE A HUMAN TO AT ONE POINT TO RIGHT?

Spov

I heard Elena yelling at Damon about something about human race. That is not a good. I parked the car and jumped out and ran into the house to see Damon holding a sleeping girl in his arms but she looked dead and I would have thought so if she didn't have a heartbeat.

"Damon who is that?" Elena stopped yelling and just glared at Damon "This is Bella and I am keeping her with me." Elena stomped her foot down "No you are not." "Yes I a- Well what about you guys wait for her to wake up and she can decide." I interrupted them from their banter "and it looks like we will find out"


	3. Chapter 3

Bpov

Wow that was a weird dream. (Not telling what it was too weird to explain ) I was awake now but I could hear people yelling about me _well it's not the first time_ I thought bitterly I don't know what I did wrong but I want to find out.

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful girl glaring at Damon. I turned my head and saw a handsome guy looking at me "Damon put her down."

I heard the girl say. Damon looked at me and slowly dropped his arm that held my knees and caught myself before I could fall (She's not clumsy in ANY of my stories) Once I was down he wrapped me in his arms with his chin on the top of my head.

"Hi I'm Elena and you are?" hmm she seems nice but everyone does before you get to know them "Bella." She smiled "Well Bella do you know why you are here." Okay that's kind of creepy "Elena." Damon said well I think he growled "Umm no actually I don't know."

I turned to Damon "Why did you bring me here? I mean I get that you taking me somewhere but why here?" Damon stared back at me and sighed like he didn't want to be questioned about his crazy reasons.

"Because I felt like taking you here instead of any other place." Now he turned to Elena "Any more questions missy?" Elena just smiled and said "Nope not right now, maybe later when she starts to freak out."

"What would I freak out about, I don't like being confused." I said in a panicky voice. I felt Damon's lips press down onto my head in a sweet gesture.

"Calmare il mio amore." Wow he spoke itlian,I've always loved that language it would always make me shiver not to metion my name is italin (She can speak italin and understand it) "ok scusa. "You speak itailin?"

Damon asked he seemed shocked, I geuss not a lot of people speak italian here "yeah." I could fell damon smile on top of me head. "hmm an italian buddy." I had to laugh at that "wow never have i heared someone need an _italian buddy ." _

damon laughed with me,after our laughter died down he whispered in my ear "vieni con me a sedere sul divano." Aww how cute "Ok." Damon unwrapped his arms and grapped my hand and pulled me to the couch.

Once we got to the couch he pulled me onto his lap and started to rub my back and play with my hair. "So Bella what did you do before damon took you?" Elena said since she was sitting on a loveseat with Stephan.

"Umm nothing really just being a zombie with no excitement in life what so ever and everybody hating me for some reason that i never found out. Why?" Once i said this everyone was shocked to say the least except elena who's expression was sypathic . "Bella i'm sorry i asked" hee hee "Aww it's ok not like it matters." I shrugged my shoulders because it doesn't matter. "Volete guardare un film?" Damon asked me. "certi del tipo di film?" "How about action comedy?" hmm that reminds me of a movie. "How about knight and day?" Damon looked excited to watch that movie "Alright ." he got up from the couch and went to the dvd cabnit(Don't know if it's in their house or not.) as we were watching the movie with me on damon's lap i realised that i would never let someone kidnap me without a fight and watch a movie with them even if my life sucks. Thoughts were running back to me and another relization came to me i haven't thought of edward the whole time and i can say his name without pain. Maybe i'm in love with Damon.

Review please or this story will sadly die with a painful death Damon- "Come on do you really want to see me die I mean I am awesome." : )

Volete guardare un film= do you want to watch a movie

certi del tipo di film= sure what type of movie

Tell me what you think is Damon and Bella's relationship going to fast cause I was thinking they would be together in the 5th chapter and drama comes in the last 5.

ok scusa = ok sorry

vieni con me a sedere sul divano= come with me to sit on the couch.

Translation: calmare il mio amore = calm down my love

_If you have any questions just pm me. Also Jenna is alive and Isobel hasn't showed up but Katherine has. Don't really know what the order of how it goes but if I miss something important please pm me. _


	4. Chapter 4

Dpov

After the movie we just sat on the couch and talked about random things. Elena, after a lot of persuasion from Stephan, let Stephen take her out. So it was just Bella and me talking about random things. "Favorite color?" I asked her my arm wrapped around her. "Umm either purple or blue. Yours?"

She asked "Brown and Black." I know I always wear black but the color of her eyes change everything. She turned her head towards me. "Why brown?" she asked quietly "Your eyes" I answered. We stared into each other eyes for what seemed to be hours but were only minutes.

I leaned in and she closed the gap between our lips. The kiss was sweet and simple but showed love. Love that I never got from Katherine. We pulled back and stared again "Why blue?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "Your eyes"

She said I never felt like this before in those short 2 days spent on knowing each other and I couldn't help but fall even more in love with her from when I first saw her. "Bella I don't know if you feel the same way I do but I have to tell you anyway; I love you Bella." I confessed she stared into my eyes.

"I-I love you to Damon more than anybody I have ever known. You wouldn't believe how long I haven't laughed and here I am laughing with you like I wasn't in pain like nothing bad happened to me. I truly do love you." She said to me. After she said that I couldn't believe my ears. I leaned in for another kiss and kissed her passionately.

I pulled back so she could breathe. "Bella you have no idea how much I love you." I said and wrapped her in my arms. She sighed and hugged me. "I can guess" She said. I buried my face in her hair "Yeah. Bella I have to ask you why you were out there." I asked her because I want to know her past. "My ex- boyfriend took me there once. Damon you know I know what you are right." She said and that was a shocker because I didn't think she would remember. "Well now I do. How?" I asked.

She smiled wide at me like I was a child. "Because Edward and his family are vampires and he told me about your type of vampire. I just added the pieces together." She said smugly after that we've been talking about our past for several hours now and she was sitting on my lap.

The door opened and Elena walking through the door. "Bella you're still here." Elena said shocked. Bella glared at her "Yes. Why wouldn't I be here?" She asked slowly tilting her head to the right.

Elena's eyes widened and she opened her mouth before closing it again "I-I just thought that you would want to go back to your family." She said frightened ugg she is so weak.

"Please they wouldn't care even if they found my body they would just say 'let's throw her in a lake so we won't have to pay for the funeral '." She said while wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Damon is good. You might not see it but I do. Just because he doesn't drink bunnies doesn't mean that he's going to kill you the minute you turn your back. He is not a horrible person." She said to her getting angry when she said the last sentence. I kissed her neck and smiled "Thank you cara." I said she laughed "No problem sweetie." She said happily.

Elena glared at me and Bella saw this and glared at her again "Back off lady. Do you need me to give you another speech except this time it won't be peaceful but it will be colorful." She said it looked like she was about to get up and slap her. I stroked her hair in order to calm down.

"It's ok Bella calm down please." I begged her. I know Damon Salvatore begging someone but it was like when I found her it was just something pulling me towards her and couldn't get enough of her I loved her so much that words can't describe her or our love.

Elena gasped and walked away from us and went up to Stefan's room. Bella hopped of my lap and stretched revealing a patch of skin. "Well now that drama queen is gone want to go out in the park or wherever we can walk?" She asked pulling on my hands trying to pull me up.

I let go of her hand and she almost fell if I hadn't have caught her. I moved my lips to her ear and whispered "Nice try Cara." I said gliding my fangs down her throat. She tilted her head back. I heard her sigh quietly.

"Do you really want me to do this?" I asked her. I wanted to but if she didn't want to I wouldn't. "Yes." She said softly. I opened my mouth and was about to bit her when a frightened screech reached my ears.

I pulled back and saw Elena at the steps staring at belle's neck. "What are you doing Damon I trusted you to never feed on a human again I turn my back for 30 minutes and already your trying to drain someone dry."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP? I WANTED HIM TO AND YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF HIM. LAST TIME I CHECKED HE DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT YOU BEING HIS MOM."

Bella yelled and frankly that was so hot but it made me seem weak but what can I say she makes me weak because she is my weakness and my strength. I gripped Bella's shoulder and pulled her down on the couch. "Calm down cara."

I said rubbing circles on her back. She looked back and smiled "Thanks." She said and kissed my lips. Then she turned her head and glared at Elena. "I know I sound rude but I have a cretin time where people that I'm ok with can to talk to me."

She said softly and got up again. "Well can we go now?" Bella asked. I got up and picked her up bridal style and vampire ran out of the house and to the park that was close to empty. Bella was laughing the whole way there.

**Ok that's it for now I think this is the longest I ever wrote for a story but I will be working on the next chapter should this story have 10 chapters or 15 chapters. If 15 then you will have to help me with the last 5 possibly **


	5. Chapter 5

B Pov

Finally we were getting out of the house and outside. Damon was taking me to the park and I was happy. Usually I wouldn't do this just trust someone so completely but it's hard not to with Damon. (Sigh) Damon he was wonderful I just couldn't stand to be away from him and like Edward said one

*_Let the chips fall as they may* _For once I'm doing what he said and I'm happy about it. Damon let me down and I saw all the happy couples and little kids playing in the playground. "Come on we can go in the forest." He said pulling me alongside with him.

Soon we were in the forest and Damon set down a blanket on the ground. "Where did you get the blanket?" I asked him. I don't remember him coming with a blanket. He smirked "I stole it." I stared at him and his smile disappeared.

"Fine I'll return it." He said and was about to pick up the blanket. "Wait…We…Can return it when we're done." I said. His smirked returned and he came towards me "Hmm it seems that I've rubbed off on you. It might be a good thing." He said leaning into me "Or bad, either way we can deal with it later."

I said and kissed him passionately. He pulled back and sat us down on the blanket. "Okay Bella what are we going to do with you?" He asked in a playful manner. "I don't know. Whatever will we do with me?" I said in the same tone. "Well first what is it with your family?"

He asked mainly curious and partly worried. My smile faded and I put my head down. "Bella?" He asked wanting an answer but right now I couldn't give one to him. I just couldn't talk about it. He told you his deepest, darkest secrets and you can't even tell him about your family? I thought to myself.

"Bella" Now it wasn't a question. He lifted my chin up with his hand "Please Bella, tell me I won't judge you." He said and I looked into his eyes and I could see he was telling the truth. I sighed. "My farther is the chief of police in Forks, Washington.

He never loved me ever since my mom left him and she dragged me along. I was a little girl at the time so I don't know what happened. I was in Arizona with my mom and that's when she met Phil. Years passed by and he became a minor league coach and he travelled a lot.

My mom blamed me for not letting her doing crazy stuff and she kicked me out. So I went back to Charlie and he hated me but he would do it for Renee. He told me everyday how worthless I was. I thought I could make it better if I cooked and cleaned for him.

And you know how I met Edward and the rest falls into place." I said at the end my voice broke and I had a few tears in my eyes. "Do you love him?" He asked "Who?" I said he rolled his eyes "Charlie, Do you still love him." He asked me again.

"Yes because I know he's only grieving, for a very long time at that but he thought what him and Renee had was real love and he blamed me for their relationship ending. I don't blame him I would want to blame the next person if I was him instead of myself." I said and Damon stared at me. I started to get self conscious. "What?" I asked, he shook his head and just smiled. "Nothing it's just that you are truly amazing Bella." He said and I was touched I mean when Edward said things like that it was kinda creepy since he used to come watch me sleep. "Thanks."

I said smiling a little "You're quite welcome my lady." He said in a very old-fashion. I giggled; I've been doing that a lot lately ever since I met Damon. Then my outside day came to an end when it started to rain. I groaned; I did not need this happening.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked. "It's raining and now we have to go back to the house with drama queen." I said I was willing to like Elena but she kept trying to boss around Damon and telling him to change who he is.

Damon smirked. "Who says we have to go back?" He asked still smirking his trade mark smile. "But it's raining" I said. He smiled. "And? Has anyone taught you how to have fun?" He asked getting up and pulling me along with him

"It depends on what kind of fun, I mean it's not like I have anything to do with how people have fun and I don't think t" I was about to say but Damon stopped my rambling with his lips. I was lost in his mouth when I heard a loud growl coming from Damon and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He turned around and faced the dark side of the forest "It seems we have a little visitor." He said angrily and I have never seen him this angry. "Dang and I was hoping you wouldn't see me." The voice said coming from the forest and it seemed vaguely familiar.

The man walked out of the forest and came far enough for me to see him. "Well hello there Bella." He said and I gasped and almost hyperventilated He was back.

So who could this be if you review I might even tell you. REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

D Pov

I saw the man way before Bella could and for once I'm glad that I'm a vampire. He spoke to Bella and she started to hyperventilate. I gently rubbed circles on her back anything to calm her down. The man smiled "It seems I still have that affect on you, I wonder why."

He said tilting his head and was about to come forward but I stopped him in his tracks by growling. "Please do you not know who I am? I am centuries older than you DAMON." He said. What have I ever done to him? He turned back to Bella

"And you have I taught you nothing." He said scolding her as if that was his child. Her father is the b***** Charlie. She looked down to the ground and shook her head. He smiled. "Good I was beginning to think that I'd have to teach again except this time with DAMON."

He said, again what did I ever do to this man. "Please leave him out of it, please." She begged him why did she know him but I don't. He sighed "Fine, but you're ruining the fun." He said. Bella was still looking at the ground. "I'm sorry and thank you Klaus." I gasped, so this is the Klaus that I heard about.

He was an original. How could Bella NOT tell me this? It seemed that when I gasped Bella cringed and almost started to cry. "I'm so glad you don't remember everything because I'm sure you would have told Damon. Isn't that right Bella?"

He asked I guess I feel a little better. I could see tears running down her cheek and she didn't move at all. Soon Klaus got angry with her silence and ran up to her and yanked her hair. She yelped in pain and I tried to stop him from hurting her but he punched me into a tree leaving Bella to his mercy.

She screamed when he yanked her hair again. "ANWSER ME BELLA OR HE'LL GET HURT EVEN MORE!" He yelled into her ear. "Yes okay yes I would have told him, just please let me go." She begged him again. He let go of her hair but he didn't let her walked away. He hugged her and breathed in her scent.

She tried to get away but he wrapped his arms around her stopping her from going anywhere. She started to cry even harder and started to hyperventilate** again. **"P-please Klaus just let me go; I don't remember anything. All I remember is who you are."

She said still trying to get away. I kept trying to get to her but it seemed that I couldn't move my feet. He stroked through her hair with his fingers. "Hmm silly, silly Bella you should know by now that I can make you remember anything.

But since you asked so nicely and I simply never could resist you so I will let you go but remember I will come back for you." He said finally letting her go. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I turned to look back at Klaus but he was gone.

(Stefan's point of view) Yah

After that one encounter with this mystery Bella but I never saw her again after that. I knew she wasn't dead because Elena would talk about. She told me about what Bella and Damon do and what they say to each other. When she told me what Bella said about acting like Damon's mom I couldn't help but agree.

We started to fight right after that about almost everything. I truly do love Elena with all my heart but she is beginning to act a little bit like Katherine. Of course I would never say it to her face because I knew it was a sore spot for her. I was downstairs in the living room and Elena was finally at her own house.

I was beginning to wonder where he was when the door busted opened. I looked at the door and saw Damon carrying Bella and she was crying and whimpering. I was up in a flash and looked over at Bella. "What happen to her?" I asked with pure concern for her because she changed Damon.

Damon frowned and led Bella and him to the couch and made Bella sit in his lap. He started to rock her back n forth in a calming manner. "Have you heard of Klaus?" He asked in a tensed voice when Bella whimpered at the name of Klaus. "Yes I've heard of him.

What does that have to do with Bella?" I asked curious as to why Klaus, a very powerful vampire, wants Bella. He sighed "Well let's just say he knows Bella from some place." He said still sounding stressed out. This time I was shocked never have I heard of Klaus being interested in a human.

I ran over to them on the sofa. "How does he know you Bella?" I asked. She just shook her head and cried even more. "I-I don't k-know he c-c-compelled me to forget everything except that once I saw him I would know who he was." She said crying into Damon's shoulder.

"He said that he never could resist me so h-h-he let us go b-b-but he said he would come back for me and that he could make me remember anything he wanted me to." She said. As I heard this I was shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

B pov

After Klaus let us go I just broke down because he made me think of all the ways he could kill Damon and everyone I love. Damon carried me in his arms and took us home forgetting that it was raining and that we left the blanket.

Stefan asked me questions about it and I answered he tried to ask more but Damon told him to leave me alone. When Stefan left Damon just comforted me and whispered sweet nothings in my ears. Soon I heard laughing and giggling. "Come on Bonnie." Elena said to I'm guessing Bonnie.

I felt Damon stiffed to the voice of Elena. "What's wrong" I said, I stopped sobbing but I was still crying. He shook his head. "Nothing" He said and decided then to kiss me. It was a few minutes or maybe even seconds of this when we were interrupted by a throat clearing.

I parted from Damon and looked to see Elena and Bonnie. I ended up blushing because of their stare. "So you must be Bella." Bonnie said, I decided to be nice until she was rude. "Yep that's me and you must be the all famous Bonnie. Also I like your name." I said to flatter her and smiled kindly.

Elena had her mouth wide open. "Elena what's wrong?" I asked her faking the concern. Hmm I do act like Damon a lot but we do have to have some things in common. Bonnie smiled. "See Elena she is nothing like Damon." She said and both Damon and I frowned. "Hey I take offence to that."

Damon said growling a little. Then he whispered in my ear. "All though I'm sure you would be hot acting like me." And nuzzled my neck causing me to giggle, I saw what he was trying to do, he was trying to cheer me up and it was working. "Aww you guys look so cute together!" Bonnie said making me blush again at the comment. I smiled "Thank you." Me and Damon said at the same time.

Bonnie smiled again. "So what brings you here Bonnie?" I asked her and her smile faded. "Well Elena told me to come here to meet you."She said all though it sounded as if she was lying. "Are you sure you're not just lying to me? If you tell me the truth I won't be as mad as you think I'll be."

I said and she gulped. She walked toward me and said something in Latin that I couldn't understand. She seemed to freeze in place and had a blank expression on her face. She gasped and came back out of her trance. She turned to look at me and looked at me with pity.

And I wasn't havin that. "What?" I asked her. "I-I 'm sorry I didn't know." She said backing up and back to Elena. I frowned, "Know what Bonnie? What are you talking about?" I asked this was getting confusing and I don't like that. "I'm a witch and I saw your life including the Klaus part."

She said and it looked like she was crying, she seemed like a strong person so I know this was more serious than I thought. I got up and walked up to her. "What did you see about Klaus?" I asked kindly even though I would scream to the top of my lungs if I had to. Wow I have been with Damon a lot well it has been maybe months since I've been here.

"It was horrible, he hit you and then he would k-k-kiss you and make you feel better except you tried to get away he would just compel you back to him." She said and I gasped. Well at least he didn't do anything that I thought he did. I forced a smile and said "Ok."

Then I turned around and plopped down on the couch next to Damon. I could see that he was trying to keep his anger down by hugging me closer to him. Bonnie's mouth was opened wide. "Ok? He forced you to be with him for years that you'll never going to get back and you just say ok?"

She said. I shrugged. "Well you can't get time back by fighting for it, besides I don't remember any of it except one and that was that I would know who he was and remember only what he wanted me to like he said to us earlier before and it's not really my fault that I can't care I mean who knows what he made me do." I said about to go on a meltdown if she didn't stop worrying me.

"Bonnie stop don't you see you're scaring her?" Damon said talking up for me. Bonnie glared at him "Well maybe she should!" She said like it really mattered what she said about me. Like I'm supposed to do what she said. I may be whole-hearted and kind but if you try to control me like the way Bonnie is doing right now then it is not going to happen, I'll feel guilty about it later.

Everyone got quite and stared at me. I hate when I am the center of attention. "What?" I asked and then Damon frowned with concern. "You don't know what you said?" He asked. I shook my head. "Why." I asked. "What did I say?" I asked anyone who was willing to answer. "You just said 'If you don't give me up he will kill you all."

I heard the door open and we turned to look at who it was. But I couldn't see his face. "That she did and it is going to come true." He said and I could remember the voice clearly. I moved past Damon's shoulder to see the face and once I did I felt I had to jump in his arms and hold him forever. Against my will I got up from the couch and ran into his cold arms. "Aww Bella how nice of you to great me like this." He said lifting my chin to see his eyes. Again against my will I smiled. "Only the best for you Edward."


	8. Chapter 8

(Special Chapter) In Forks

Charlie Pov

It's been months since Bella has gone missing. Everyone else thought she was dead but I'm never giving up on her that she will come back. I all I can think of that helps me is the song Paradise-Coldplay. On the day after Bella's disappearing was put on the news the Cullen family have come back. I hate it.

I don't like that they think that since Bella has gone missing then they can just come back. It's crazy. Edward coming here acting like he actually loved her It made me sick just to be near him. Luckily he left for a few days and they haven't heard of him since then. I was still looking for Bella no matter what.

Klaus Pov

After I let Bella know I was back I couldn't help but be excited that I can have a second chance with her because I messed up big time and she still had some bruises from when I used to hit her and regret that now . I was travelling to Forks now to see how people were doing.

While I was running in the forest I saw something flash past me and land on an animal drinking its blood. I cleared my throat. The man instantly froze. He stopped drinking the blood and stood straight to look at me. "What do you want?"

He asked and I could easily tell that this was the one who broke Bella's heart since I stayed and watched over her. "Well Edward I was going to tell you that I know where Bella is but if you don't care then I can just leave you with your … meal." When I said this he first looked shocked but then it turned to anger.

He growled at me. "What do you know about Bella?" He said and I smirked. "Well I see it as me and Bella used to date for…um I think maybe 3 years and that was before you came along and I was passing through and I saw her with her **new** boyfriend." I turned and smiled at him "Guess that means we're both in the dust now. " I said causing him to growl

"I will forget what you said about her and you and this new boyfriend but tell me where she is or I will happily snap your neck." He said and I laughed if only he knew. "Trust me I don't see how that can ever be happening I mean you don't know an original when you see one because if it was anybody else then they would have killed you already."

He instantly paled and I just smiled more. "How do I get her back" He asked and my smile went away and I charged after him. I pushed him into a tree and held his neck. "First of all you are getting her back for me and I will help you." I said and he nodded his head.

"How?" he asked and my smile came back. "Well I am an original and I can compel people but I can give you compulsion so you can get her from her boyfriend." I said and he kept on asking questions. "Okay but who is her new boyfriend?"

He asked and I frowned "Damon Salvatore" "When do I get the compelling thingy?" he asked. "You all ready have it just go to Mystic falls and there you go and you can have a moment with her but no kissing" I said this and he laughed "Okay dad." He said laughed again and I couldn't help but laugh with him "Trust me if I was your dad you wouldn't have even been allowed to see Bella." He stopped laughing and asked one more question. "Where is she?" I gladly told him where she was. "Mystic Falls just follow her scent it's all over the place." I said and he nodded his head and went off in the direction of Mystic Falls.


	9. Chapter 9

D pov

I heard the door open and we turned to look at who it was."That she did and it is going to come true." He said and I couldn't remember the voice from anywhere. Bella moved past my shoulder to see the face and once she did, it looked like it was against her will she got up from the couch and ran into his cold arms.

"Aww Bella how nice of you to great me like this." He said lifting her chin to see his eyes. Again, against her will she smiled. "Only the best for you Edward." She said and my heart would have broken if I hadn't known she was being compelled.

I got up from the couch and went to where Bella was. Edward glared at me "What do you want?" He asked "Well you are talking to MY girlfriend." I said and his eyes winded. "So you're Damon." He said and I smirked "The one and only." Then he smiled "Well I'm happy to say I hate your guts for taking MY beautiful Bella."

He said hugging her and making her smile to but in her eyes I could see that she was screaming the exact opposite thing. "Well I can say that she is very beautiful but I do hate your guts for hurting her when she already has enough problems." I growled out at him. He just smiled and Bella was still smiling.

"Hmm I think you, beautiful Bella, can come with me and we can go see Klaus ok?" He said and it all snapped into place and it whipped me in my face. He was working for Klaus. I walked up to them and pulled Bella away and she hugged me and didn't turn around to see Edward. Guess she found out what he was doing.

He frowned. "Come on Bella don't be like that please. Look at me." He said and was about to walk over to us but Bonnie stopped him in his tracks and she nodded her head to the door. ''I think you should go" She said and he grinned "Stay right there and don't move until I leave" His eyes moved to Elena "You to Elena." He said and smiled when it worked.

He walked over to us and Bella hugged into me and was trying to hide in my jacket. I didn't want to look at him but he pried Bella away from me and turned her around to see his eyes. "Stay still" He said and she nodded her head and I could see the tears in her eyes.

Then he turned to me. "All of you will not move until me and Bella is out of Virginia." He said and my body froze up and I couldn't move any part of me except my eyes. He turned to Bella who was trying to get away even though she couldn't move her body I could see it in her eyes and she looked down to the ground to avoid his eyes.

"Oh Belllllllllla" He said in a sing song voice and she stayed where she was. _Good job Bella keep it up just don't look at him please no matter what and you can talk to me like this since we're mates._ I thought to her and she looked up at me.

_Okay I love you Damon. Please believe me I didn't know that this was going to happen and we're mates? _She asked and I rolled my eyes._ Of course I mean how else do you think I would stay with you for this long if you weren't my mate. _I said and she glared at me.

_Now is not the time to tell me about how many w***_*s _you've slept with Damon. _She said and her glare turned into the look that would have killed me if it could. _Sorry babe just trying to make you feel better._ I said and she smiled _what?_ I asked._ You gave me a nickname, I love you so much Damon. _She said and

I smiled _Love you too babe. _I said and she giggled which made Edward to snap out of his thoughts and smiled. "What's so funny Bella?" _obviously not him. _She thought to me and I couldn't help but laugh. _Be nice_ I said and she stopped giggling and stared at me with a look that said 'really are you serious' and that is exactly what she said _Yeah,yeah,yeah. _Edward turned to look at me "Shut up" He said and glared at me and this made Bella mad. "You shut up you g** fairy." She said and I laughed I really rubbed off on her.

Sadly she was glaring at him and that gave him the chance to look at her. "Go out front and out the door" He said and she stopped glaring and started to walk out the door. _I love only you Damon and please find me I love you! _She said and my heart broke a little at how scared she was. _I love you too babe._

Epov

Finally she looked at me and I was able to compel her to come and I turned to Damon. "Good luck finding us when we're out of Virginia." I said and walked out the house closing the door with me. I saw Bella on the ground crying her heart out. I scooped her up bridal style and walked to the car.

Bella was putting up a fight and punching and kicking me anywhere she can and I was happy that I was a vampire because I would have been on the grown in pain if I was a human. She tried to scream but I covered her mouth.

I looked into her eyes"Stay still" I said and she did. I put her in the back and she was silent the whole way out of mystic falls and Virginia to South Carolina and to one of Klaus houses. I took her out of the car and into the house.

She looked like she was sleeping but I knew she wasn't. I put her on the couch and wrapped her in a cover. "What's wrong with her?" Klaus asked and I turned around to see him smiling at Bella. "I compelled her to stay still because she kept kicking and punching me." I said and he laughed. "That does sound like her" He said and walked up to Bella.

"Breathe" He said and she opened her mouth and gasped and coughed. After she stopped Klaus went and hugged her and Bella froze on spot. "I missed you so much


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all the reviews and support

Edward Pov

I could see Bella start to get uncomfortable under his long hug. "Let me go" she said but he just tighten his hold. "I said let me go Klaus, please you're hurting me." She said and he lifted them up. "I know my sweet, innocent Bella, I know." He says while hugging her even more to the point where she couldn't breathe. "Klaus I can't breathe let go." She says and I get up to help her but Klaus turns so her back is turned to me and he gives me a look that tells me he knows what he's doing.

_Sit down Edward I know what I'm doing don't mess this up. I hope I'm being clear. _He said in my head and I nodded and sat back down. It was very hard seeing her like this but I knew Klaus would kill me if I help her. I have to go with the plan so I can have my time with her because I do love her even if I did leave her and I realize that it was a mistake.

"Ahhhh! Klaus let me go please." She said practically begging him now with what little breath she had."It's for the best my Bella." He whispered and hugged tighter and then she went limp in his arms. He ran into a room and came back without Bella. "Okay now what was that about?" I asked and he just looks at me and then gets a drink. "A little witch gave me power to erase memories and they will never come back even if someone kills me." He says and I just stared at him. "It means that when her stupid boyfriend comes for Bella she won't because she can't remember him." He said and I smiled. "That's brilliant I wonder how these witches do it." I said and he nodded.

"So she'll want to stay here right?" I ask and he looks a bit worried. "I don't know but she doesn't remember anything that I did until after she wakes up." He said and took a sip from his drink. "Hmm we do make a good team don't we?" I ask and he laughed. "Don't get ahead of yourself mate or you'll trip up without a head." He said and I stop smiling. "But I can say we did a good job but only if it includes Bella or whatever else I want, are we team mates." He said and I smile a bit. "Good to know Klaus."

"Indeed it is." He said and we sit and just talk about what we've done and how different we are but so much alike. It was basically like a bromance moment just without the blood relation. Considering we both dated Bella and hate Damon then we work well perfectly. Soon after about 2 hours of jokes and drinks I heard someone walking towards the sound of our voices. "Klaus is that you? Where are you?" She asks but not yet in the room. Klaus looked at me and said "looks like I'm up." He gets up from his chair and goes to where Bella is. "Right here love." He said and Bella squealed and jumped in his arms.

"Klaus, I don't know why but, I missed you!" She said and I laughed at how much it worked. "Because I told you to my love now come let's meet your ex-boyfriend." He said and Bella frowned "But I thought I was only supposed to be with you." She said with heavy confusion in her voice. "Yes you were supposed to but you didn't listen to me. You know what happens when you don't listen to me right?" He asked and she looked down. "Bells answer me before I get angry." He warned and she still didn't answer. He grabbed her arm and she was about to scream but he glared at her and yanked her into his living room.

Bpov (also his house is the same one in season 3 just in south Carolina and all his houses are like that.)

All I remember is Klaus hugging me too tight and me passing out for a minute. Then I got up and stood by the door and I heard him and another man talking about what just happen. I heard him say something about a boyfriend and I knew he wasn't talking about himself so I ask myself 'who is my boyfriend now?' well that sounds weird. Then I heard about what he did to me and I almost started crying. Why would Klaus do that to me? Now I don't remember anything that has to do with me love life all because of him. Who is the other man that he is talking to? Why would he do this? I asked myself all these questions and I heard him say I would be asleep for about 2 hours so I crawled into the bed that he put me and drifted to sleep.

2 hours later

I woke up to wondering where Klaus was. I was already familiar with the house but I just heard him and that other man talking. So I followed the sound of their voice—or at least tried to. "Klaus is that you? Where are you?" I asked and I heard him say something then him walking out of one of his living rooms. "Right here love." He said and I squealed and jumped in his arms. "Klaus, I don't know why but, I missed you!" I said and then I heard laughing. What was he laughing at?

"Because I told you to my love now come let's meet your ex-boyfriend." He said and I frowned "But I thought I was only supposed to be with you." I said confused as to why I'm saying this. "Yes you were supposed to but you didn't listen to me. You know what happens when you don't listen to me right?" He asked and I looked down. "Bells answer me before I get angry." He warned and I still didn't answer. He grabbed my arm and I was about to scream but he glared at me and yanked me into his living room.

"Ow, Klaus that hurts." I said and he just glared at me again and pulled me towards a chair with me on his lap. "Bella this is your ex—boyfriend, Edward." He said pointing to the man he was talking to. I looked at Klaus and he smiled. "I'm sorry." I say and he nods "But you know it won't save you though right?" He asked and I look at him confused. His face morphed into his vampire face and his fangs extended and went towards my neck.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy New Year's people hope you like this.

This is for RaeganLutz13

Playlist: _**Muse**_- cave, escape, hysteria, showbiz _**Lana del Rey**_-dark paradise _**Evanescence**_-snow white queen

K pov

I was about to bite Bella when Edward pulled her out the way. "What do you think you're doing?!" I growled out. Edward looked like he was about to pee in his pants so I took a deep breath and tried to calm down but it was getting harder the more he held her. "I can't let you hurt her Klaus she's innocent." He said and I laughed in his face.

"Oh she is anything but innocent and she disobeyed me and my rules. That she happily agreed to mind you. Now you better be happy I'm not about to kill you because if I wasn't so nice you're head would be on the floor. Strike 2 for you, do I make myself clear fairy?" I asked and he just nods his head and drops Bella on the floor and she lets out a squeal from the surprising drop.

"Bella come here now." I say and she looks scared but gets up and walks over to me anyway. "Yes Klaus?" she says. I smile and look down to her and gaze into her deep chocolate eyes. I stroke her hair out her face and pull it into a pony tail with the rubber band she had on her wrist. "Do you remember when you would cry yourself to sleep and I was there comforting you? Or when you hurt yourself and came running to me? Or the days where you saw a scary movie and jumped into my arms when it became terrifying? I know I do, every second of the day was spent on you. And the best part was that you loved it."

I say whispering in her ear. I look towards to see that her eyes were closed and she looked like she was about to cry. "Don't cry Bella it will do nothing." I say and she opens her eyes to look at me or more liked glare. "I want to see him." She said and my eyes stared into hers confused. "See who love?" Edward asked and I glared at him. He will need to learn how to shut his mouth. I might have to get rid of him.

"The boyfriend both of you seems to hate so much." She said and I had a thought that she could spy on them for me and I will just have her think I'm being nice. "Bella that's not a good idea what if h- I think it's a wonderful idea." I said and Bella and Edward both turned to me with a shocked expression on their faces. "Really Klaus I can go?" Bella asked and I nodded my head and she smiled and ran up to hug me.

"Thank you so much Nik thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled while jumping up and down like a 16 year would do when they got a car. I chuckled at the thought of Bella like that. "You're welcome love." I say and just hold her and she lets me. "Are you sure this is a good idea Klaus?" Edward asked and I nodded while still hugging Bella.

"Now leave us, go to your family or something." I said to him with a wave of my hand. I sit Bella down on my lap as I take a seat on a comfy chair. "How do you even know about your _**other **_boyfriend anyway?"

I ask and she just looks up at me. For a second I was scared that the witch had fooled me and that it didn't work but Bella reassured me. "I heard you and that guy talking about it after you put me in the room. I didn't hear much just the beginning and then I went back to sleep. Why did you do it? Why did you take my memory?" She asked and I sighed.

"Because I was starting to love you and you left, just left me here when I thought I loved you. I wanted a redo because I spent a year trying to find you and I finally have. I wanted to be with you because believe or not I missed your company and being able to tell you everything and my true meanings for what I do." I said and she nodded her head still deep in thought. "For the first time in a _very_ long time someone understands me and isn't so quick to judge or flirt with me but actually just talks to me like I'm not a vampire/werewolf hybrid." I say and she has teary eyes.

"Oh Nik you don't ever have to feel that way again." She says and warps her arms around my neck. "I've always loved you even without the compulsion." She says and I smile sadly. She thinks that compulsion is just the mind but it is feelings to. Everything she feels for me is from compulsion not real. "I know Bella, I know. " I said and just held her wishing that what she was saying was true. "Tomorrow we'll go to mystic falls." I say and she smiles. "Okay thank you Nik."

That's all for now but with the New Year comes resolutions so, yeah also I will be busy on Friday and that was my day to type it up but I will try and do regular updates


End file.
